In my Sister's Shoes
by Peaceloveauthor13
Summary: Rai and the Turtles are trying to make a plan to rescue Karai from Shredder. When Karai and Rai are finally reunited, they decide to have some fun and switch places! Will their little scheme work? Will Shredder come after Karai? Sequel to "The Bad Twin and the Good Twin." Takes place in 2012 series season two.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Finally it is Christmas Break and I can finally start this story! Also, this is a sequel story to "The Bad Twin and the Good Twin". I suggest you read that story before you read this one. Because you'll get confused there will be spoilers. This story will be based on Season Two episode 22 "Vengeance is Mine." And this story will take place in the 2012 series just to make that clear. Here's Chapter One!

Rai's POV

I just can't stop thinking about Karai. I thought feeling very blue.

The last few days have been rough.

It all started on the day of my sixteen Birthday, father confessed a huge secret he kept from me.

That I have a twin!

Yes, I have a twin!

I could not believe it at first.

It took a little time to really except the fact that it is true.

Later that night April and I came across Karai.

We were ready to fight her but oddly she didn't come to fight. She came to talk.

To my surprise, she tells me and April that she believed the truth.

We bring her to the lair to see Master Splinter which Raph wasn't liking not one bit.

Later we discover she really didn't believe the truth at first.

As well as Tiger Claw tracking her to lead him to the lair.

We decide to go with Karai to lead him away but unfortunately he captures her and takes her to Shredder who is not very happy that she betrayed him.

My heart felt shattered that she was gone.

Again.

Just so I can stay in my room, Raph has been bringing me food.

One day he even brought me pizza gyozas!

Even though we tend to butt heads a lot however he really has been here for me.

Sometimes I lean my head against the door to listen to what my brothers are saying.

Mikey always tries to come in and check on me but Leo always stopped him.

"Leo! I want to see If Rai is ok!" Mikey demanded.

"I know you do but she is going through a tough time and wants some alone time. She will be ok. I promise." Leo convinced him.

I knew it is possible to rescue her but it would be extremely difficult.

Because we might have to fight the Shredder.

But to me I will do anything to get her back.

I've felt like a piece of metal trying to get on a magnet.

Hopefully we will be together again.

My other half.


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner in my (was) home

Author's note: So what do you think about C1? So sorry it has been a few days since I've updated. I've been busy celebrating Christmas with family. But now that the holidays are sadly over for me, now I can focus on this story. Finally here is C2!

Karai's POV

The last few days have been like watching paint dry.

I never thought I would be a prisoner in my own home.

Raised as Shredder's daughter however he lied to me which I wasn't aware of.

My life was never going to be the same again.

He revealed to me that I am NOT his daughter.

My true father was the man I was raised to hate

Hamato Yoshi.

Shredder's biggest rival.

He is determined to kill him no matter what.

Although there was another twist to the story I wasn't aware of.

That I also have a twin sister!

Her name is Hamato Rai.

We saw each other for the first in sixteen years in combat.

To begin with, I thought she was imitating me!

When I saw her for the first time, I knew something wasn't right.

There was another me standing right in front of me!

Our only differences was I had short black hair with it dyed blonde in the back while Rai had long black hair with bangs.

But I knew we had to be twins or something!

I had to find an answer.

I just hope Rai likes me.

Her brother Raph on the other hand does not.

Even thought I was raised by her enemy, I am still her sister.

And I want to have relationship with her.

I am just afraid she hates me.

Because I used to hate her cause we were introduced as enemies.

A few weeks after I first saw Rai, when no one else was around Leonardo told me the truth which I thought at the time was a lie.

However, Rai wasn't aware of the truth or of Leo knowing.

But later Splinter confessed the truth to her.

And he did to the rest of the turtles.

I was very sad and angry that Shredder lied to me.

That was when I realized that Leo was right the whole time.

And that I made a huge mistake.

Shredder wasn't very happy that I betrayed him and also fought alongside the turtles and Rai.

I ended up being captured and put in this dreadful cage.

Xever always brought me food which was always rotten.

Yea, best hotel I've ever stayed at!

I laughed at my own joke and ran my fingers through my short black hair.

I've tried to escape numerous times but it never worked out.

Tiger Claw always caught me.

Man I never liked that cat to begin with!

I had always wanted to have his job which I thought that I deserved more than he did.

I felt very angry when Shredder hired him as his second in command.

But that goal of mine was no more.

I have new goals now.

To get out of this obnoxious place!

And to get back home.

No not here silly!

My TRUE home.

With Splinter and Rai.

And her turtle brothers.

This is beginning of a massive change in my life.


	3. Chapter 3: There is Hope

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

Rai finally decided to leave her bedroom for the first time in a few days.

She felt better after being alone and have calmed down a bit.

But things would not be right until Karai was rescued from Shredder.

Rai walks into the living room to see her four brothers watching "Super Robo Mega Force".

"Well look who finally came out from hibernation!" Raph jokes.

Rai smiles and shakes her head.

"How are you feeling Rai?" Leo asks.

"Well I've calmed down some. I take that back I've calmed down massively. I'm fine now."

"But I am still furious that Shred Head took my sister!" Rai said still feeling crushed.

"While you have been gone, we have mentioned different plans on how we can rescue her." Donnie says.

"Let's go over it for Rai." Leo suggests.

The five of them go over to the floor where various objects are modeling the plan.

"Yea look I'm on board for rescue Karai thing. But if we are going through the trouble of invading Shredder's lair, we got to take him down once and for all." Raph says while swinging his Sai down.

"It's too risky." Leo says.

"Hold up dudes why do I have to be the bait while Donnie sits in the Shellraiser?" Mikey says feeling useless.

"Someone has to be the getaway driver." Donnie adds.

"Look everyone is important here." Leo says trying to lighten the mood.

Rai is sitting on the couch listening to her brothers disagree which makes her feel more depressed about the situation.

"I just want my sister back!" Rai yells.

Rai was about to lose it.

"Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin." Splinter says while he walks into living room.

"Leonardo, may I speak with you?"

Splinter and Leo walk over away from everyone else.

"I know you are anxious to free Karai. But a plan that leads to confrontation with the Shredder is doomed to failure." He explains.

"Even if we have to face Shredder, isn't it worth it to rescue your daughter? Leo aks.

Splinter looks saddened.

"I am not willing to risk your lives or my daughter's."

Leo frowns and sighs.

He couldn't imagine how hard this was on Rai.

"Hai Sensei."

Leo walks back toward everyone else.

"So is that a no go on operation rescue Karai?" Mikey asks.

"No Splinter is wrong. We can't wait!" Leo says eagerly.

"Finally they stopped arguing." Rai thought to herself.

"Let's do this!" Raph says confidently.

Rai smiles at her brothers.

"Maybe there was hope of getting her other half back."

"Hopefully Dad won't get very furious about us not listening to him." Rai thought.

The five of them then headed out of the lair in opposite directions starting their rescue plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

Author's note: One thing that I wanted to make clear is that this story will be based on the 2012 series season two episode 22, "Vengeance is Mine." There will be some parts that are from the episode and there will be some changes. Since this is a fanfic story, I'm going to change things up a bit to add up to my story. I do not want to copy TMNT! One more thing I DO NOT own TMNT but I wish I did.

*At Shredder's Lair*

Donnie is in the Shellraiser being the getaway driver, Mikey is outside on the roof distracting Shredder's henchmen, Leo, Rai and Raph sneak in through the sewers to Shredder's dungeon to get Karai.

 ***In Shredder's dungeon** *

"Karai it's us!" Leo whispers.

"Leo?" Karai whispers.

Leo walks over to Karai's cell taking up most of the space and puts his face close to the cell bars and grins widely.

Rai rolls her eyes.

"Stop flirting goody good boy!" Rai snaps at her brother.

Leo makes a mad face at his sister then moves away from the cell giving Rai some space.

"Rai!" Karai says excited to see her sister after so long.

"It took you long enough." Karai jokes.

"Well we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own." Leo smiles widely.

Karai rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Is this a rescue or a romantic comedy? Come on!" Raph says giving his brother a good burn.

Leo blushes.

"Just keep an eye out for Foot and Shredder." Leo says while picking the cell lock.

* **On the Roof of Shredder's lair** *

Mikey is hiding in the shadows and making silly faces distracting the henchmen.

Fishface and Rahzar are chasing Mikey's shadow but can't catch him.

The two henchmen run into each other and finally see Mikey, not his shadow.

Mikey sticks his tongue out and blows it while dancing.

"It's a trick!" Fishface says angrily.

"Haha!" Mikey laughs.

* **Back in Shredder's dungeon** *

"Got it!" Leo says getting the cell lock picked.

The door opens and Karai runs out.

"Let's go." Leo says.

Karai stops and takes a sword stuck in a Foot Bot.

Leo, Karai, Rai and Raph run stealthy out of the cell section.

"How did you get past Tiger Claw?" Karai asks.

"They didn't!" Tiger Claw appears in front of Karai and the three intruders.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh snap just what we needed!" Rai says sarcastically.

Tiger Claw looks at them furiously.

He waves his paws forward to fight him.

The four start to take him down.

* **Back on the roof of Shredder's lair** *

"You are looking good Rahzar! Lost some weight?" Mikey laughs at Rahzar.

Rahzar growls and runs fast over to the other side of the roof where Mikey is.

He tries to knock Mikey out however he avoids him and ducks out of the way.

Mikey runs toward Rahzar and knocks him off the roof into a dumpster.

"Ouch!" Mikey cries out holding his left arm.

"Let's see how well you fight with one arm!" Fishface says approaching from behind Mikey.

 ***From inside the Shellrasier***

"Donnie, we could use the dog whistle!" Leo says on the radio.

"On it! I hope this dog whistle works on cats." Donnie says pushing buttons.

* **In Shredder's dungeon** *

The four are still fighting Tiger Claw which isn't going too well.

Tiger Claw throws Karai and Raph down and hears the whistle.

He roars and puts his hands over his ears.

Raph punches Tiger Claw and slings him on the ground.

"This isn't over Tiger Claw!" Karai snaps at him and runs off with everyone else.

Mikey is still fighting Fishface.

The fish throws Mikey off the roof.

However Mikey slings his nunchuck and the end of it lands on Fishface's foot.

Fishface sticks his sword through the wall and he stops falling which in result of, stops Mikey from hitting the ground.

Mikey lets go of his nunchuck he was holding on to however Fishface is still stuck at the top.

The turtle sticks his tongue out and blows it.

Leo, Karai, Rai and Raph come out of a manhole nearby from Mikey.

Raph sees that his brother is hurt and runs to him.

"Mikey!" Raph exclaims.

"I'm good. It's not my water balloon throwing arm." Mikey says.

"Ow!"

Raph puts his arm over his injured brother and helps him.

Leo, Karai and Rai run over to him and they are standing right in front of Shredder's lair.

Foot Bots appear and surround them.

"Surrender Reptiles!" Tiger Claw says full of rage as he comes out of the front door.

"You're out numbered!"

The Footbots start to close in on them.

"Wa Ha." Tiger Claw cackles then hears the dog whistle again and covers his ears.

"Better count again!" Donnie says through the speaker and the Shellraiser pulls up in front of the lair and runs over some of the Foot Bots.

Donnie pulls the Shellraiser in front of the group.

"Sweet timing D!" Mikey exclaims.

While everyone else is getting in, Karai looks at the lair looking sad then sees that Shredder is watching her leave and makes a angry face at him.

"Karai!" Rai says dragging her into the Shellraiser.

The Shellraiser then drives away from the lair.

Footbots jump on the roof of the Shellraiser and start trying to get inside.

Leo is driving and steers in a zigzag pattern to throw them off the roof.

Tiger Claw and Fishface are now behind them on a motorcycle along with some footbots on motorcycles.

"Ok who forgot to load the manhole covers?" Raph says irritated.

Mikey points to Donnie.

Raph growls at Donnie.

Cannons then throw exploding cannon balls out at the enemies.

In result of some of the cannons hit some of the footbots and knocks them out.

Fishface and Tiger Claw shoot lasers at the Shellraiser.

"Is that all you got? Balls of trash?" Karai asks Donnie.

"This baby still got some tricks in her!" Donnie replies pressing more buttons.

Donnie activates the smoke jets and pizza grease comes out of the bottom of the Shellrasier.

Fishface and Tiger Claw start to slide in the pizza grease.

Which they both slide into a building.

"Eat that!" Mikey laughs that they got away from their enemies.

"Guys," Karai smiles.

"I know you aren't good at saying thank you." Leo finishes.

Karai turns around to Rai and runs up to her in a hug.

Rai smiles at her brothers and sheds some tears.

The turtles smile back at her, happy that the two sisters were finally together again.

\


	5. Chapter 5: Home at last

***In the Turtles' lair***

"I hope this means you'll stay, after all you are family." Rai says ecstatically.

"With Shredder after me, what choice do I have." Karai smiles at her twin.

"It's actually… not bad."

"It's awesome right?" Mikey adds.

"This calls for a family hug!"

Mikey moves his hurt arm.

"Ow!"

"I've never seen Rai so happy." Raph says stunned.

"I know... me either." Leo says in a daze.

"Stop it! Looks like you have a case of lovesick!" Raph says in disgust.

"You're gross bro!" Mikey says while he is lying down on the bean bag chair.

Rai turns around to Raph and Leo and rolls her eyes at Leo.

"Just slap him and he will be cured." Rai tells Raph and laughs.

Raph smacks Leo in the face.

"Hey!" Leo says blushing.

The twins laugh.

"Don't pay attention to him." Rai turns back around to Karai.

Karai laughs.

All the sudden, Splinter enters the room and sees Mikey's hurt arm.

"Michelangelo, what happened?" Splinter says sternly.

"It's just a scratch Sensei. You should see the other guy." Mikey insists hoping Sensei won't question him again.

"Have you done? I thought I told you…." Sensei says then gets interrupted to see that his other daughter is present in his home.

"Miwa?"

Karai is speechless and slowly walks up to her long lost biological father.

"Father." Karai says and hugs Splinter tightly.

Splinter is shocked that his long lost daughter just called him father and hugs her also.

Rai smiles that father as well is reunited with Karai.

She sheds some tears. Again.

"See Sensei. I told you that my plan would work." Leo insists hoping he would agree with him.

"Perhaps some things are worth the risk." He says smiling down at Karai.

* **In Shredder's throne room** *

"I have scowered the city but I have been unable to sniff out the turtles or Karai. Footbots are still on the search. They will report back to me with every detail." Tiger Claw explains to his boss.

"Karai's escape was coming I know. In fact, I was counting on it." Shredder admits.

"Why? She knows everything?" Tiger Claw asks confused.

"Before long Karai will return with Hamato Yoshi and his wretched turtles and finish what they started. But I will have my Vengeance!"

"Get me Baxter Stockman." Shredder commands Tiger Claw.

* **In the dojo at the turtles lair** *

The four turtles are fighting each other for training.

Splinter, Rai and Karai are watching.

Raph is fighting Donnie while Leo is fighting Mikey.

Mikey starts to roll around on the floor making funny noises which bothers Leo.

"Come on Mikey! Focus!" Leo says annoyed.

They both continue fighting and Leo punches Mikey's hurt arm by accident.

"Ow! Dude!" Mikey says painfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't…." Leo says apologizing to his brother then Mikey throws a water balloon in Leo's face with his other arm.

"Aw yea son! Never underestimate the water balloon arm!" Mikey laughs.

Mikey starts humming the TMNT theme song and starts dancing around Leo.

Leo is mad because Mikey embarrassed him in front of Karai.

Karai laughs.

Leo is blushing and is about to lose it.

Splinter shakes his head aggravated.

Leo has had it and screams and runs toward Mikey.

"No no wait dude! Ow my arm!"

Leo then hits mikey and they both start rolling around the room like a tumble weed.

They roll around to the other side of the room where Donnie and Raph are fighting and Donnie gets sucked in the wad with his brothers.

Raph is watching his brothers screaming and rolling around the room having a good time and he decides to join in.

"Is this how training always goes?" Karai asks laughing.

"Ugh little brothers." Rai shakes her head.

"Ya Mei!" Splinter says sternly.

The turtles line up.

"My sons, and daughters, that is enough for today."

The turtles all bow then leave.

Rai starts to leave but sees Karai still standing there.

"Karai, are you coming?" Rai asks.

"In a minute." She replies.

Rai leaves the dojo with only Splinter and Karai in the room.

"Not what you expected." Splinters says to Karai.

Karai is standing by Splinter's pictures and is looking at them.

"I admit it's weird being with people I was told were my enemies." Karai admits.

Karai picks up a picture of Splinter, Tang Shen, and Rai and Karai as infants.

"What really happened between you, Shredder and my mother." Karai asks.

Splinter sighs.

"I am afraid it goes much deeper than our rivalry over your mother."

"The bitter feud between the Hamato and Foot clans lasted for centuries. Oroku Saki was the son of the ememy. But he was just a child so my father gave him shelter. We were raised as brothers and rivals as brothers are. But that rivalry turned bitter when we met Tang Shen. Your mother. Jealously became hatred when Saki learned his true heritage. He swore vengeance and rebuilt the Foot Clan. One night Oroku Saki stroke. The blow that was meant for me struck your mother instead. Shredder blamed me and in his rage he burned our home down leaving me to perish to my fate. He took you away from me."

"After all this time haven't you wanted revenge?' Karai asks.

"After all this time I have learned revenge only leads to more pain." Splinter replies.

"But I've seen you fight Father! You can take him out!"

"We are safe here. And we finally together again my daughter. And with your sister. That is all that matters. Not revenge." Splinter insists.

Splinter and Karai drink their soup.

A few minutes later Karai leaves the dojo and goes to Rai's room for bed.


	6. Chapter 6: A Scheme has been planned

Author's note: Sorry it has been a few days since I've updated. This is a very important chapter which required a lot of work. Trust me you will thank me later! I just wanted to make sure I included everything I needed to. And Happy New Year! I hope this year is your best yet! On with the story….

Karai and Rai are in Rai's bedroom chatting about each others lives since they've been separated.

It was a few minutes after midnight.

Everyone else was asleep.

They were supposed to be asleep too but they weren't tired.

They also haven't had any quality time.

Things have been crazy lately.

For example, Karai getting kidnapped by Shredder.

For weeks, the turtles and Rai were trying to rescue her but it almost always led to failure.

Now they were finally together.

"So does your brothers ever annoy you?" Karai asks.

"Sometimes. I take that back. A lot. Leo is always being Mr Goody Good Boy making sure we stay out of trouble, Donnie annoys me with his geek talk like during one mission I ask him how does this thingabober work, and he explains it not in English but in geek, Mikey is always 95% percent of the time goofing off even during missions, then there's Raph. He's different than the other three. We are a lot alike. We are very close. We both like to slap someone when they are getting on our nerves, we both don't like it when we sometimes run from the Foot. I'm like the "Girl" version of Raph,. Except I don't have anger issues as bad as him and I'm smarter than him (at times). I don't let people push me around. My brothers may annoy me but I still love them."

Karai laughs.

"I know! I've seen them when I used to fight you guys when I was with the Foot!"

"When I saw you for the first time, I knew we had to be related or something!" Rai says.

"I know! At first I thought a mirror was by me!" Karai jokes.

Karai's eyes widen.

"Rai! I have the best idea ever! " Karai says.

"What?"

"Let's switch places! To prank your brothers and dad!"

Rai's eyes widen with excitement.

"That's a great idea! But we are nothing alike! You are a rebel girl while I'm quick tempered, strong-willed and "don't mess with" kind of girl."

"I did not think about that. However I think I can be "Rai" if you teach me." Karai suggests.

"That's a good idea! I can teach you to be me and you can teach me to be you! And we have all night to prepare." Rai says excitedly.

Karai goes from smiling to a frown.

"Omg." Karai says thinking hard.

"What?"

"Our hair! Mine is short and yours is long!"

Rai frowns but has an idea.

"I have some wigs and some wig hair dye in my closet! I do not want to cut my hair anyway!" Rai laughs.

"Yea and my hair can't grow overnight!" Karai laughs.

They both laugh then someone comes in the door.

"What are you too doing up?" Raph says suspiciously.

"Nothing Raph we were talking about…. Super Robo Mecha Force! Karai is a fan too!"

Raph sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Ok... whatever." Raph says leaving the room

Rai and Karai sigh of relief.

"That was close." Karai says relieved that they did not get caught.

"Let's start on the wigs then we'll teach each other how to be each other."

Karai and Rai get the wigs and the wig dye out of the closet and they start their scheme.

*One Hour Later*

The twins just finished making the wigs.

The one that Rai made was the one for Karai that had long black hair and the other one was made by Karai that had short black hair with it dyed blonde in the back for Rai.

Karai and Rai smile at their work.

"We need to change clothes and accessories then we'll put the wigs on." Karai suggests.

The twins go in Rai's private bathroom and they swap clothes.

Karai wears a black and sliver armored ninja outfit while Rai wears a black ninja outfit with red stripes on the sleeves.

They come out of the bathroom and they smile at each other.

Their scheme was coming together!

Then they put the wigs on each other.

"Now we have to do makeup! My favorite!" Rai says.

The twins go back in the bathroom and they do each others makeup.

20 minutes later they finish doing makeup.

They come back in Rai's room and they stare at each other.

"Looking good!" Rai says to her sister.

"You are rocking that outfit!" Karai laughs.

"Now the last thing. Acting." Rai says.

The two start to teach each other how to be them which was frustrating at first but after some practice they got the hang at it.

*One hour later*

"Ok, let's review. What do you say if Mikey takes all of your pizza gyozas?" Rai asks her sister.

"Mikey! You should not have done that! Because you are going to regret this!" Karai says as Rai.

"Good job! Now my turn."

"What do you say if you are talking about Shredder?" Karai asks her sister.

"All he ever talks about is; Revenge, revenge, revenge. Vendetta. Vendetta." Rai says as Karai.

Karai smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Rai yawns and looks at her watch.

It was 2:10 AM.

"We better crash. We need some sleep." Rai suggests.

"You are right," Karai replies.

The twins get in the bed and go to sleep.

* **At Shredder's Lair** *

"Still no sign of the turtles or Karai." Tiger Claw tells Shredder.

"And what is your plan when we find her?"

"We will bring her to Baxter Stockman. Then we will start the experiment." Shredder says.


	7. Chapter 7: Swapped

Author's note: One thing that I wanted to say is that when you read this chapter please read it carefully because Karai and Rai have officially switched places and you might get confused. This is going to be a good chapter! I hope you like it!

"Rai, Karai wake up!" Raph shouts sticking his head in the room.

"They must have overslept because they were up to something last night. And I'm going to find out what. Rai better not become a bad girl." Raph thought.

Raph decides to go in himself and wake them up.

He taps Rai on the shoulder.

"Rai, wake up! Mikey is cooking breakfast!"

Rai and Karai both wake up to a startle.

Rai was caught off guard because she had just woken up and Raph scared her a bit since he just barged in the room.

"Um… dang Raph ok we are coming!" Rai snaps.

Raph looks at the two girls closely.

"Come on Raph just go with it!" Karai thought to herself.

Raph shakes his head and leaves the room.

Karai and Rai both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close!" Karai says.

"Come on let's go eat breakfast. I will need a lot of energy today…" Rai says.

The twins leave Rai's room and go to the kitchen for breakfast.

The turtles and Splinter were already in there.

Let the twin swap begin!

"Look who finally woke up!" Donnie says.

"Good morning my daughters." Splinter says to the twins.

"Good morning father." Karai and Rai both say at the same time.

The twins sit down at the bar.

"Did you sleep well Karai?" Splinter asks. Rai has to stare at Karai to tell her that Splinter is talking to her.

"Oh! Yes father I did! Rai's bed is very comfortable!" Karai jumps in trying to act normal.

"Oh man that was close…." Karai thinks to herself.

"My bed is comfortable though." She laughs at the thought.

Mikey walks around from the stove to Rai.

"Rai, do you want an Omelette or a pancake." Mikey asks.

Rai thought hard. She really wanted a pancake but she was undercover. The real Rai had told her that she loved omelettes. But she hated omelettes. But she was Rai and she had to be Rai.

"Omelette." Rai replies.

"Okey dokey!" Mikey says.

Mikey moves on to Karai.

"Karai, do you want an omlette or a pancake?" Mikey asks.

Karai thought hard. She really wanted an omlette but she couldn't eat one because the real Karai had told her that she hated omlettes. And she hated pancakes. So she had to pick pancakes.

"Pancakes." Karai replied.

"Okey dokey sis!" Mikey says.

Mikey goes back to the stove and starts cooking.

"Leo, what is the plan for today?" Donnie asks.

"We need to stay low key. Shredder is obviously trying to hunt us down to get Karai back. So we don't need to leave the lair today unless it's an emergency. And we are doing a little training too." Leo states.

"Ugh I hate staying home! I'll go nuts if I stay here too long." Raph says in disgust.

"Looks like a low key day. Maybe we can pull this off….." Karai thinks to herself.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mikey says.

"I thought wrong….." Karai thinks.

Mikey serves everyone breakfast and gives everyone what they asked for to eat.

Rai looks down at her food.

"Oh my gosh…" Rai says gagging.

"Are you ok?" Raph asks.

"Yes! Yes I'm fine! I'm just hungry!" Rai says trying to keep it cool.

Rai starts to eat the omlette and swallows the first bite.

"This is gross!" She thinks to herself.

Rai is starting to feel nauseated.

Karai starts to take a few bites of her pancakes.

"This is horrible!" She thinks to herself disgusted.

"I have to….." Rai says with her hands over her mouth.

Rai runs to the trash can and vomits.

"Oh my gosh…." Karai says and runs to the trash can and also vomits.

"Are you too ok?" Leo asks.

"Yes! I'm fine now!" Rai sighs.

"What about you Karai?" Raph asks.

"Yes of course I'm ok! Do not ask again! Dang!" Karai snaps.

"Are you sure because going off on people is more of your sister's thing." Raph says.

"That is unlike you Karai." Mikey adds.

"Ummm…I know it's just. I'm going through a lot lately. You know what I'm talking about. Sorry Raph." Karai says trying to cover up her mistake.

"Shoot sis! You almost blew it!" Rai thinks to herself.

"Oh no! It's the…. Squirrelanoids! They're coming back!" Mikey exclaims very scared.

"There are no more squirrelanoids! I promise!" Donnie says trying to calm Mikey down.

"My sons and daughters, let's go to the dojo and start training for today." Splinter says.

"Oh shoot….." The twins think to themselves.


	8. Chapter 8: Pretending to be my twin

The turtles, Rai, Karai and Splinter are now in the dojo starting training for the day.

"We will start our training session for today with one vs one." Splinter announces.

"Starting with Leonardo vs Karai."

"Oh no….how am I going to fight like Karai? We were taught ninjutsu by two different people!" Karai thought panicking.

Karai and Leo go to the center of the dojo.

"I didn't want to fight you but I guess I will!" Leo laughs being flirty.

She rolls her eyes.

Leo and Karai start to fight each other.

Karai was trying to fight like Rai but it was hard to fight like someone else.

"You seem different today. I'll take it easy on you!" Leo smiles.

If only he knew he was really flirting with Rai.

Karai gets an idea.

"Leo! Mikey is laughing at you!"

"What?" Leo says turning around to Mikey.

Karai then knocks Leo out on the floor winning the one on one.

She smiles.

"Haha I win!" Karai says proudly.

"That wasn't fair! She tricked me!" Leo says frustrated and embarrassed that Karai beat him.

"The rule is to win however you can." Splinter corrects Leo.

"And I did it. Stop being a sore loser. Dang!" Karai beamed.

"Good job my daughter." He congratulates his daughter.

Karai bows to Splinter and sits down with everyone else.

"Good job sis!" Karai whispers to Rai.

"Up next is Raphael vs Rai." Splinter announces.

"Have fun!" Karai laughs in a whisper.

"Oh yes I will….." Rai whispers back.

Raph and Rai go to the center of the dojo.

Rai keeps touching her long black hair trying to get it out of face.

"This is why I have my hair cut short!" Rai thinks to herself.

"Why do you keep messing with your hair Rai? Come on!" Raph says impatiently.

"Oh man I don't have a ponytail holder…." Rai says to herself aggravated.

"Ugh ok let's fight." Rai says annoyed.

They both start to fight.

She tries to fight like Rai which is going ok but her hair kept getting in her face.

"Rai, what is up with you? You never let your hair bother you while in combat!" Raph says irritated.

"It's nothing Raph! I just ummmm didn't comb it good this morning!" Rai says trying to cover up her hair problem.

Raph shakes his head. He just wasn't buying it.

"I hate having long hair!" She shouts in her head. Luckily no one else heard the rage in her head.

"Are we going to talk or fight?" Raph argues.

The two continue to fight.

"You can do this Rai!" Karai shouts to her sister.

Rai is ready to finish this and she swings her sword at Raph but he misses.

"Nice try!" He laughs.

"Ugh!" Rai shouts frustrated.

Rai is fed up with this and she does the dragon's tail. An advanced ninjutsu move that Shredder taught her.

As of result, Raph gets thrown on the floor.

"What the heck? Rai how did you know how to do that? Sensei has not taught us that move!" Raph questions her.

"My daughter, how were you able to do the dragon's tail? I have not taught you or your brothers that move yet." Splinter asks.

"Bad move sis!" Karai thinks to herself.

"Ummm wait I did the dragon's tail? Father I was just fighting like I always do! It just came out like that for some reason!" Rai reasons hoping her peers will believe her.

"Hmmm." Splinter thinks.

"My children, let's take a break."

The turtles, Rai and Karai leave the dojo and go in the living room.

"Man I'm hungry!" Mikey complains.

"It is lunch time." Donnie points out.

"I'm in a pizza mood. Let's get a pizza." Leo suggests.

"Karai why don't you go pick up the pizza?" Leo asks.

"Ummmm sure! I will!" Karai answers.

"Yay! Pizza!" Mikey says happily.

Karai leaves the lair to pick up the pizza.

But she is not aware that someone is waiting for her to come out of hiding.


	9. Chapter 9: My sister has slithered away

Karai has left the lair to get the pizza for lunch.

"I was so happy to get out of there! Being Karai was harder than I thought it would be!" Karai thought.

She climbs up the ladder.

Once she gets up to the top, she opens the manhole lid a little bit to see if the coast was clear.

She sees that no one is around and climbs out of the manhole.

"Feels good to get out!" Karai says feeling the wind blowing which felt really good.

"I haven't been out of the lair since last night!"

Karai walks away from the manhole and walks onto a sidewalk.

She walks on the sidewalk for a few minutes then decides to take a short cut through an alley.

Which there was no one in sight in the alley.

Karai walks into the alley and Fishface, Rahzar, and Tiger Claw surround her.

"Oh snap….." Karai says.

"I wish they knew that they found the wrong girl." Rai thought.

Rai wanted to point that out to them but for the real Karai's protection, she thought not telling them would be best.

"Finally we found her!" Fishface says proudly.

"Now Shredder will stop screaming at us!" Rahzar laughs.

"Why does Shredder even want me back? I betrayed him!" Karai says angrily.

"You'll have to ask him." Tiger Claw answers.

Tiger Claw grabs her and throws her into their van and they drive off.

* **At the lair** *

The turtles and Rai are in the living room and Rai's phone rings.

Rai answers the phone and it is the real Rai.

"Karai! Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface have kidnapped me! They are taking me to Stockman's lab! And they don't know about the….." Then real Rai says and gets cut off.

Rai starts to breathe really hard and also starts shaking.

"Dudette, what is wrong with you?" Raph questions her.

"Why have you been acting so different? What is going on?" Raph continues.

Rai then makes a decision.

"Because I'm not Rai." Rai reveals.

Rai takes off the long black wig revealing her to be Karai.

"Karai?" Mikey says confused.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Raph snaps.

"So earlier during training I really fought Rai and not you?" Leo asks.

"Yes." Karai replies.

"Eww you were flirting with Rai!" Mikey laughs picking on his big brother.

"That is not important right now!" Leo says embarrassed trying to change the subject.

Raph walks over to Karai and gets really close to her.

"Where is Rai? Did you take her to Shredder?" Raph screams.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter yells getting everyone's attention.

Karai turns around to see a very angry rat.

"Hey…..Father." Karai smiles nervously.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Splinter says sternly.

"Ok here is the story. Rai and I decided to switch places. We thought it would be fun and we wanted to see how long it would last before someone figured it out. Rai just called me and she got kidnapped by Shredder's henchmen and they are taking her to Stockman's lab." Karai explains.

"You all must go and rescue Rai before it is too late." Splinter says.

"We can go in the Shellraiser." Donnie suggests.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Karai and Splinter get in the Shellraiser and head to Stockman's lab.

* **At Stockman's lab** *

Rai is tied to a chair in Stockman's lab.

"What do you want with me Shredder?" Karai yells.

"Karai, I did not wish for things to be this way between us. Please. Call me father." Shredder says.

"Heck no Shred head!" Karai snaps.

"Hmmm…..something is different about you." Shredder questions.

"Shredder, it is me Karai. The same ole me."

"Only one person would call me that."

"Your twin!"

"My twin? Why did you have to bring Rai in this?" Karai says angrily.

Shredder looks carefully at Karai and jerks off the short black wig discovering that his henchmen got the wrong twin.

"Hamato Rai. The other twin. I should have taken you like I did your sister."

"You shouldn't have took Karai away!" Rai screams.

"You took her from not only me but Splinter also!"

"Splinter is a cursed rat who took your mother away!" Shredder argues.

"That is not true! It was you!"

"I should have taken you too from Yoshi! However I thought that you two not being together was punishing enough!"

"Where is Karai?" Shredder asks.

"I don't know!" Rai replies.

"Well, I was wanting Karai but I can work with having you instead." Shredder adds.

"What are you saying?" Rai asks.

"Stockman!" Shredder yells.

Footbots take Rai out of the chair and they take her to another part of the lab.

Shredder's yell scares him and he knocks some chemicals into a beaker with a different chemical in it.

"That should be ok." The fly buzzes.

"Master Shredder!"

"Is the mutagen ready?" Shredder asks.

"Prepare your specimens."

Stockman flies up to a big mutagen canister and pours some chemicals in it.

"The serpent DNA is ready!" Stockman says.

"No! You wouldn't!" Rai screams.

"Make sure she is secure." Shredder demands.

Rai is strapped in a cage and the cage is hanging over the mutagen.

"You're more ruthless than I thought!" Tiger Claw says.

"I will only mutate her if the turtles won't give me Karai. She is bait. If the turtles attempt to rescue her I will drop them into the mutagen also. This will mutate them into mindless serpents. I want Splinter to witness his own pupils to become one of the rat's deadliest predators. Then when his spirit is broken, then I will shatter his body."

"I smell the rat." Tiger Claw tells his boss.

Tiger Claw shoots lasers at the wall where he smells Splinter but he is not there.

The turtles, Karai and Splinter then appear in the lab.

"Welcome my old friend." Shredder says.

"Let my daughter go!" Splinter pleads.

"You are welcome to rescue her if you can." Shredder laughs.

Footbots surround the turtles, Karai and Splinter.

Splinter fights Shredder while everyone else fights the footbots.

"Yes! Fight me rat!" Shredder says pleased.

Footbots trap Splinter and the turtles in small cages.

The footbots trap Karai also but they don't notice that she stuck her sword in the latch before it closed.

Karai gets out of the cage.

She cuts one of the chains and gets pulled up to Rai.

Karai pulls the tape off of Rai's mouth.

"Thanks sis." Rai thanks Karai.

Karai gets Rai out of the cage and they both are standing on the top of the hanging cage.

Shredder is by the edge of the mutagen tank.

"Look out!" Splinter screams.

Rai sees in the corner of her eye and sees that Shredder is diving toward them.

Shredder swings his sword hand at the chain that is holding the cage and he cuts the chain.

Shredder gets thrown by the cage to the right and Rai gets thrown to the left.

Luckily they avoid falling in the mutagen.

But Karai falls in the mutagen.

"Aaaaaa!" Karai screams.

"Miwa!" Splinter yells.

"Karai! No!" Shredder yells.

Rai's eyes are wide and is very shaken about what just happened.

She couldn't even progress it in her head at first.

Karai jumps out of the mutagen but comes out as a snake.

Splinter escapes from the cage and runs over to catch Karai in his arms.

"Miwa! My child.." Splinter says sadly.

Rai runs over to them and she sees that her twin is now a snake.

"Karai!" Rai holds her sister and starts crying.

Rai fights the rest of the footbots and frees her brothers.

Some gas spills on a broken footbot and a fire starts.

The fire touches some of Stockman's stuff and stuff starts to explode.

"No! My lab!" Stockman cries.

"You Hamato Yoshi! You did this!" Shredder blames Splinter.

Splinter stares at Shredder very angrily.

Boulders fall between the two which separates them.

"No!" Screams Shredder.

"Master we must go!" Tiger Claw insists.

"Leave me!"

"Splinter will suffer from what happened today. You have won!" Tiger Claw says.

"Won?" Shredder questions him.

"I shall avenge you my daughter!" Shredder says.

Shredder leaves the burning lab.

"We have to get out of here!" Donnie says.

"Not without Karai!" Leo says looking at her.

"Karai, you must listen to me! We must go!" Splinter pleads.

Karai wraps Splinter with her snake tail and hisses at him.

"My daughter…..please!"

"Father?" Karai says confused.

Karai lets go of Splinter and spits venom in Raph's eyes.

"Wait!" Rai yells but Karai leaves without them.

The turtles, Rai and Splinter escape from the burning building.

It is raining outside which describes Rai's current status: Heartbroken

Donnie is rinsing Raph's eyes.

"Enough! I can see fine now!" Raph says annoyed.

"If only Karai and I didn't switch places! None of this would not have happened! Karai is gone! Again!" Rai says crying.

Raph sees his sister upset and he hugs her.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." Raph says trying to cheer his sister up. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now.

"Do you think you can make a retro mutagen for Karai?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know Mikey. I hope so." Donnie says.

Tears are going down Rai's face.

Her twin was now a snake.

Hopefully not permanently.

There is hope of getting Karai back.

Author's note: Well there's the end. Even though it was a sad ending, I've enjoyed writing this fanfic. I hope you liked it. I plan on doing another story about Karai and Rai sometime in March. I'm not saying much but it will take place in season three when the turtles and Rai return to New York after the Kraang invasion. Press or click "follow author" to follow me so you won't miss this story coming up in a few months. Thank you for reading this fanfic. It has been a great ride. Please review what you think! Peace out!

-Peaceloveauthor13


End file.
